Always and Forever
by smooshy42
Summary: "We'll be together forever won't we Severus?" Hermione asked looking up at him with her big trustful eyes. Severus lifted her delicate fingers to his lips, and made his promise. "Always."
1. chapter 1

They broke apart, their lips lingering in barely-there words were needed, just being together was enough. With the pressure of war, responsibilities, and secrecy weighing on both their shoulders,moments like this; quiet, peaceful, happiness; were rare. They lay their foreheads together and smiled into each other's eyes, love shining in both.

"Are you really happy Sev?" she asked a little worriedly. In her heart she knew he'd be happy, it was their dream after all, it was the timing they hadn't planned on.

"You know I am.' he answered. "True, the timing is a bit of a surprise." How did he always seem to know what she was thinking? "But this is almost over. We won't have to hide anymore. And I'll shout to the whole world how much I love you both."

''Im just afraid that you already have so much to worry about, you dont to be worried about the this as well...''She began.

''Im happy Hermione. And when this is over I'll dance naked in the middle of malfoy manor just to prove it to you." She laughed. It would have amazed anyone else in the wizarding world to see Severus Snape smile,much less make a joke. But when it was just the two of them he was actually very funny and loved to laugh. 'Soon.' She thought to herself. 'Soon they will get to see what an amazing, funny, kind, loving ,and brave man he really won't have to hide anymore.'

"I love you Hermione Jane Snape.'' He whipsered.

She slid her arms about his neck, holding him close. "I love you too, ."

"Always." He promised.

Lowering to his knees he lifted her shirt and kissed the slight bump where their child was safely growing.

"I love you Tobias Severus Jr".Hermione smiled through the tears in her eyes. Then suddenly…

"Wait, who says it's a boy?"


	2. chapter 2

Severus paced nervously in his rooms. The Dark Lord would be calling any minute. The war was growing closer with every passing day, every passing minute. The the way his love for Hermione was growing stronger with every passing day. And for his unborn child. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and smiled. His child, his baby. He, the greasy bat of the dungeons and most feared professor in the wizarding world was going to be father. He wasn't nervous, not with Hermione by his side. But with the war, he needed to know they were safe. It was bad enough that she had left with Potter and Weasley to search the globe for the Horcruxes, but now she was insisting on fighting in the battle. She was strong, brave, and brilliant.. but was it enough? The Dark Mark on his arm began to burn, he was being summoned. On his way out, he stopped to kiss the picture on the fireplace mantle. The smiling young woman in the picture was blushing as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"I'll protect you 'Mione." He promised. "Always." And he was gone. His dark robes billowing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

There was another explosion and Hermione ducked behind a remaining wall. The battle was raging all around her; curses, screams, and fire around every corner. She just needed a moment to catch her breath. Severus raced in behind her and she was in his arms in an instant.

"I'm here 'Mione." He comforted. "I'm here my love." He smoothed her hair and held her close. She breathed in his comforting, familiar scent; a mix of cauldron smoke, and sandalwood. She wanted to hide in his robes and never come out. No words were needed.

"How much longer,Sev?" She whispered. He cringed at the sadness in her voice. Merlin, how he wished he could take them away from all this and hide them from all the wrong and hurt in the world.

"Soon, my love.'' He promised. "But Voldemort has summoned me to the Shrieking Shack, I must go now." He kissed her quickly.

"What? Why? What does he want?" He held her tightly, but didn't meet her gaze.

"Severus?"

"I love you both, Hermione. Always." And he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry touched Snape's bleeding neck and looked into his eyes. Green eyes, just like Lilly's. He was so much like her too. Harry was smart, caring, and brave. But most importantly, he knew Harry was in love with Hermione. He had seen it not only in the boy's actions towards her, but using legilimency. Harry had loved her since first year, but fear of putting her in danger with the Dark Lord had prevented him from acting on his feelings. She would be safe with Harry. He would protect them, care for them, and provide for them. Harry would love them.  
Hermione ran in behind Harry and seen him lying there. Severus looked at his beautiful wife, there was so much he wished he could say to her.  
'I love you.' He wanted to say. 'Please don't cry and don't be sad. Take care of Little Severus. Read him stories every night and tell him his Daddy loves him. And don't be afraid, I'm with you. Always.' But he couldn't say those things to her now. So instead he used his last breath, and told Potter to do it for him.  
"Take them." He whispered. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione leaned back against the tall, shady oak. A gentle breeze was stirring the leaves overhead and eased the heat of the day. To her right a brook was bubbling along with happy, little ducks paddling together. It was a beautiful spot that the two of them used to come to often. They had even carved their initials in the tree trunk like a couple of courting teenagers. Hermione smiled at the memory. She jumped at the sound of a branch snapping behind her.  
"Sorry." Harry said shyly. "Is this a bad time?"  
"No. I'm just visiting." She smiled reassuringly. Harry settled beside her in companionable silence. He had her jacket in his arms. He was always looking out for her.  
Suddenly one of the ducks, the largest of them all, left the water and waddled up to Harry to honk loudly at him.  
"What in Merlin's name…" Harry asked covering his ears. Hermione was holding her side from laughter.  
"It's ok Harry, that's just Dumbledore." She fell into another fit of laughter at Harry's look of bewilderment.  
"Not that Dumbledore! He's just named after him!" She explained, wiping away the tears of laughter.  
"Severus named him Dumbledore because he's the big leader of the flock and it reminded him of Albus." She went on to tell Harry about the time Severus made the mistake of bringing Dumbledore some bread from the Great Hall and got his fingers bit as a result.  
"I remember that!" Harry sat up suddenly. "Snape was wearing a bandage on his hand and when you asked him how he got hurt.."  
"He called me a nosey Gryffindor!" She said practically rolling in laughter.  
"You, Hermione Snape, are a minx!" He laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"That's what he said!" She nodded proudly. She sighed at the happy memories. Harry could see the faraway look in her eyes and knew his friend well enough to know what she was thinking.  
"He'd be happy you chose this spot. It was special to him, just like you." He reached out and squeezed her hand. She nodded, not trusting her voice at that moment. A cold wind started to blow and Hermione was glad Harry had brought her jacket.  
"I guess we should go." She said softly. Together they laid fresh flowers on the marble headstone that stood under the oak tree.  
"We're going to go now Sev. It's getting cold, and the baby is getting hungry." She smiled patting her rounded tummy.  
"But I'll come back and see you tomorrow, ok?" She ran her hand over the smooth stone and she wished her beloved a good night.  
"Rest Now." 


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair with a sigh. They had just received another letter via owl. He didn't have to open it to know who it was from. After the fall of Voldemort, and the life-changing revelation that his true love was not only married to his deceased professor, but also expecting a baby with said professor; Harry and Hermione needed to get away for a few days 'to clear their heads.' No one had any opposition to it, not even the Weasleys. They hadn't been happy about it, especially Ron and Ginny who had looked ready to Avada Kedavra the pair of them. But even they weren't dense enough to argue with the boy who just defeated the Dark Lord._

 _Harry and Hermione decided to stay in the muggle world while the dust settled back home. They went first to Australia to check on her parents, then decided to settle in Hawaii._

 _"Severus had promised to bring me here after the battle. He said he used to sneak away to the islands during class holidays." Hermione had told him. Harry had pictured Snape in a pair of swim trunks on the beaches of Hawaii and decided not to ask any questions._

 _They had been having a wonderful time over the last few weeks exploring the island while Hermione told him of how she and Severus had fallen in love. She told him about their first kiss, of long nights they spent together brewing potions or cuddled up reading, and about sneaking away from the castle to go on dates._

 _"My invisibility cloak?" He asked in disbelief. "The two of you snuck out under my invisibility cloak?"_

 _They had been enjoying this escape, but now it seemed they had to go back and face reality. This wasn't the first letter they had received asking them to return to the wizarding world. They couldn't hide forever, and they knew it. But when they returned, what would happen? Minerva had been writing about the political after math of the battle. Apparently, Albus had been good at keeping Severus's role as a war hero a secret. So good at it in fact that there were no records of his heroic duties anywhere. Harry had seen the memories, but would it be enough?_

 _"I swear there is nothing to eat in this house!" Hermione grumbled as she waddled into the room. Harry stuffed the letter into his pocket before she could see it. She had enough to worry about right now, like finding some lunch for instance. She sat down with a large fruit salad._

 _"I think we should pop around to the shops after lunch and pick up a few things." She said. Harry agreed. They had just bought groceries two days ago in fact, but the frig was already bare. The rate she was putting away food was astounding. She had just finished a roast beef sandwich at lunch, with pickles and extra onions. For dessert it had been sherbet, rainbow flavor of course. Now it was fruit salad with mini marshmallows, and a few cookies. She had an insatiable sweet tooth lately._

 _"Oh!" Hermione gasped suddenly. "The baby just kicked!"_

 _"Really?" Harry's eyes lit up. Hermione took his hand in hers and laid it on her belly. Suddenly he felt a strong little bump against his palm._

 _"Amazing." He whispered._

 _Snape had trusted him to protect this little wonder, and Hermione too. And he would, no matter what. Harry gave the littlest Snape a loving pat._

 _'I'll take care of them Snape.' He promised to himself. 'Always.'_


	7. Chapter 7

"Harry and Hermione are coming home today!" Arthur read aloud at breakfast the next morning. A round of cheers and questions erupted from the family gathered at the table.

"Finally!"

"What time will they be here?"

"Where have they been?"

Arthur raised his hand to silence them.

"It says they will be arriving around dinner time." Molly read over his shoulder. "Which doesn't give us much time. So, hurry off, all of you and tidy your rooms. And Arthur be a dear and mow the lawn, won't you? Ronald its your turn to degnome the garden..."

The matriarch continued assigning chores to the family, but Ginny was oblivious to all of it. Harry had been away for weeks now, in some unknown part of the world, alone with Hermione. That was just what Hermione had wanted. That witch was just dying to get her claws into Harry. She had seen the way Harry trailed after Hermione like a lost puppy. It was like he couldn't go anywhere without her! But she would change all that.

A coal-black owl flew into the bedroom where Hermione was packing her things. He chirped at her and nuzzled her cheek.

"Did you deliver the letter?" she asked him. He blinked his big eyes once- _yes._

"Thank you, Onyx. You can rest now." She stroked his downy head and gave him a nibble of toast for a treat. It was final then, they were going back home. She lay back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Why couldn't things just be easy for once? In the past couple years, she had been in a forbidden relationship, a secret marriage, a magical war that left her a widow, and she was sixteen weeks pregnant with a baby no one except Harry knew about. Maybe she should have told them before she left? Maybe she shouldn't tell them at all? When they found out they would they blacklist her from the whole Weasley family? She knew Ron had a not-so secret crush on her. He would be furious when he found out. She didn't return his feelings, but she didn't want to hurt him either. Could they stay friends after he found out? She buried her face in the pillow with a groan.

She wished things could be easy.

She wished she could go back and save Severus from that bloody snake.

She wished he were here to hold her, smooth her hair and tell her everything was going to be ok.

She wished…

"I wish you were here." She said aloud to the empty room.

She woke to Harry knocking on her door.

"Ready to go, Sleepyhead?" He smiled. She nodded and let Harry help her on with her coat. She felt like there was a stone in her tummy weighing her down.

"Harry." She said softly. The stone was so heavy she could barely get her breath. Harry looked up from the bags he was shrinking to fit in his pocket. Hermione looked terrified, he big chocolate eyes were filled with tears. It gripped his heart.

"Harry, I'm scared." She admitted. Harry took her shaking hands in his.

"I know." He smiled. "I am too." She looked up at him surprised. Then her surprise turned to relief. Somehow just knowing that Harry was nervous too, made her feel a little better. She wouldn't go through this alone.

"But it's going to be ok, don't worry." He reassured her.

"They might hate me for hiding this from them. They might hate me for marrying Sev. Minerva said some people don't believe he was a war hero. They say he was a spy for the other side, giving Voldemort information about Dumbledore's army and about you."

"They might." Harry nodded. There was no sense in lying about it. "But they might not. Even if they do, we will be ok."

"We will?" She asked.

"Yes. Because we will do this together." Hermione threw her arms about his neck. With Harry by her side, she could face anything.


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry! Hemione!" Ron rushed forward and grabbed her up in a hug. "About bloody time you two showed up!" The remaining Weasley's hurried in and the burrow was once more filled with laughter. It was wonderful to be among friends again.

Molly was busy in the kitchen finishing the last of the huge celebration dinner they would be enjoying that night. She was humming a happy tune to herself when Ron came in to find her.

"They're here, Mum!" He said with a beaming smile.

"Be there in a bit, I'm almost finished here." She laughed and held up the bowl, so he could see. "Egg salad! He smiled. "Hermione's favorite." He stuck his finger in to taste and received a smart swat from her spoon for it.

"Ronald Wesley!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry Mum, I just want to make sure everything is perfect for tonight, you know." He blushed all the way up to his red hair. Molly smiled and reached out to hug her baby boy.

"I know son, don't worry. Mummy has everything under control in here. What about you, do you have everything ready?"

Ron nodded and pulled a little red box out of his pocket. Inside was a heart shaped ruby ring on a gold ban, Gryffindor colors.

"You think she'll like it, Mum?" He asked nervously.

"Of course! And it's not the ring that's important, Ron. You love her and that's all that matters. You two were made for each other." Ron smiled and hid the box back inside his pocket.

Molly wiped her hand on her apron and left the cake to finish frosting itself, so she could go and greet her guest.

"Harry dear!" She smiled and hugged him close. "We've missed you terribly! Don't worry, dinner will be ready shortly, you must be starving." She turned to Hermione next... and swore under her breath.

Molly had had seven children and could spot the signs of pregnancy a mile away, and Hermione had every one of them. She swallowed hard and forced a smile.

"Hermione darling, good to see you." She kissed the young girl on the cheek. "You look beautiful." Hermione was still wearing her long coat buttoned up the front, and Molly had a sinking feeling she knew why.

Back in the kitchen she sat down at the table and sank her head into her hands. What in Heaven's name was she suppose do now? Her baby boy was going to be crushed. She couldn't tell him, but she couldn't let him propose tonight either! Oh Merlin, what a mess.

"What's a mess, Mrs. Weasley?" Molly startled.

"Oh, Harry, sorry dear, I didn't hear you come in." She said. "Um, the kitchen. The kitchen is a mess." She muttered, unable to meet Harry's eye.

"Oh, let me help you..." Harry began, but Molly shooed him out.

'You've helped enough.' Molly muttered to herself.

Her baby boy was about to have his heart broken and unless she was badly mistaken, the raven-hair boy who lived was to thank.

"Mummy, is Harry here yet?" Ginny bounced in. She tossed her long red hair over her shoulder and smoothed her much-too-short dress down.

"Oh bugger." Molly let her head fall to the table with a loud thud.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione squirmed in her chair. The dinner was making her nervous, so she did what always did when she was nervous,and escaped into her mind.

She blocked everything else out and let herself get lost in her own thoughts. At that moment she was trying to remember having another meal that had made this uncomfortable. She was sweating in her heavy jacket, Mrs. Weasley was giving her an icy glare, and the smell of the egg salad heaped on her plate was not sitting well with Little Snape. Not to mention the fact that Ron was acting like his pumpkin juice was spiked with Romilda Vane's love potion.

"I got offered a position on the Cannon's quidditch team Hermione." He grinned, his breath reeked of egg salad. She covered her mouth with her napkin to hide her gag. Harry noticed and patted her leg comfortingly under the table.

The party was going just as well for Harry. Mrs. Weasley had seemed angry at him all evening, but Ginny had been very happy to see him. She had immediately claimed the chair next to his when they sat down and had been scooting her chair closer though out the meal. She was now so close to his side that it was impossible to use his left arm without brushing up against her and it was infuriating.

"Harry, do you want some dessert?" Ginny asked, leaning across the table to offer him a chocolate covered strawberry and a peek at her ample cleavage.

Harry felt what little he had eaten threaten to come back up and shook his head. He felt like he needed to wash his eyes after that.

"Let's go the den lads and have a game of chess." Fred suggested. Hermione shot Harry a look and He gave a quick nod.

"Maybe next time, thanks. But we should get going, it's getting late." Harry declined.

"Yes, thank you so much for the wonderful dinner, but all that travel has really wore us out."Hermione followed Harry to the door. Ron follwed her, looking like a little boy who just lost his puppy.

Ron put his hand in his pocket, hoping it wasn't too late to put his plan into action. He took Hermione by the hand,pulled the ring out of his pocket and was just about to get on one knee when he was hit from behind by Ginny.

"But you just got here!" Ginny was angry, Harry had ignored her all evening. She was done being nice about it, this ended now. Her hips swayed and she strolled boldly up to Harry, cupped his face and kissed him on the lips.

Harry gasped in suprise and Ginny seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss, taking his bottom lip between her teeth... until Harry roughly shoved her away and into her brother.

Ron fell against Hermione who staggered backwards into the door. Ron braced himself against Hhermione to keep from falling.

"Hermione! I'm so sorry..." Ron stopped, his hands on her shoulders. The big, goofy grin was gone and his eyes were locked on her midsection.

"Ron, let me explain.." Hermione began.

Ron reached out and using both hands he yanked her jacket open. The buttons popped and fell about them, the only sound in the room was them falling to the wood floor.

Harry was spitting a mixture of saliva and curses, until he seen Hermione. Every Weasley eye was on her.

"You bloody tart!" Ginny pulled her wand.


	10. Aurthor's Note

Hello everyone! I'm sorry I've been away for so long. Due to my crazy work schedule I haven't been able to post as often as I'd like. Thankfully my schedule is clearing up some and I'll have a new chapter posted tonight! Thank you all for your patience!

Love Always,

Smooshy42


	11. Chapter 10

"Cruc-" Ginny began. Hermione acted on reflex.

"Stupefy!" She shouted. The Weasley's went into a fury.

"How dare you touch my sister!" Ron bellowed.

"She threatend Hermione with an unforgivable curse you bloke!" Harry argued. Surely they werent going to be this thick headed.

"You just couldn't wait to get him all to yourself could you?" Ginny screeched, picking herself up off the floor. "You wanted him along and you stringed my brother along just to toy with him!"

"I've done nothing to give him any idea that I was interested!" Hermione retorted in disbelief. "Unless you count constant arguing as a come on!"

"You and I were meant to be together and you know it!" Ron shouted.

"According to who? Yourself, Ronald? Because I certainly don't recall anyone asking my opinion on the matter!"

"Nor do I come to think of it?" Harry said glaring at Ginny. Ginny tossed her red hair and rolled her eyes.

"You're a man, Harry. You don't know hwat you want. You need me to take care of you, to love you. I can make you happy." She purred, moving into his side.

"Ugh! Get off me!" Harry recoiled in disgust.

"I know what I _don't_ want. I _don't_ want a woman who is only with me for my last name. I don't want a woman who is only after me for my Gringots account, and the fame she thinks that will come from being married to the Chosen One. I _don't_ want you Ginny." Ginny was furious, but she couldn't meet his eye. He had called her out on her true intentions.

"No, of course you don't want Ginny. You want Hermione, right? You could have had any girl in Hogwarts, but you took mine! You knew how I felt about her!"

Finally Hermione couldn't take anymore.

"Would you all just hush up and listen?" She shouted above the den of noise.

"For one thing Ronald, this isn't Harry's baby. It's mine and my husband's baby." She explained.

She saw Ronald's eyes flick to her left hand, she knew what he was looking for. He heart sank just a little. With all the secrecy around their relationship they were never able to exchange rings.

"What husband?" Ron questioned in a dangerously low tone. Hermione didn't scare easily, but the coldness in his voice made even her uneasy.

She reached under her blouse and took out the little heart shaped locket she had hidden there. Opening it, she showed him the portrait of her late husband.

"My late husband, Severus Snape."

The room grew tense and silent. Unnervingly silent. Even Molly was quiet for once.

Ron was the first to speak.

"You're lying." He croaked.

"I'm not." Hermione shook her head. She had known this was coming, she steeled her nerves and faced him head on.

"You married our proffessor? You were just a student? A teeneager!"

"I was younger yes, but due to my dealings with the time turner I was older than the rest of the class." She answered calmly.

"Time turner or no, Hermione. This was unaccaptable! He should have been in Azkaban, I can't believe you did this! It's sick!"

"It's not sick Molly, We were in love, we were married. What is so wrong in that?" Hermione asked. The words hurt, but didn't surprise her. She had assumed it would go something like this.

"You married Snape, that's what's wrong with it!" Ron yelled. "And you did it secret? You chose a Slytherin, a Death Eater over me!" He was screaming at this point, she could feel the spittle hitting her face. He was in a rage, she had never seen him this angry before. She was afraid.

"Severus was a strong, brave man! A war hero!" She defended.

"He murdered Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore asked him to do that, Ron." Harry explained wearily. "I explained all this a hundred times after the battle.

"Then why didn't Dumbledore bother to leave any record behind before he died?" Ron questioned.

"The same reason we couldn't have any record of our relationship. It was too much of a risk." Hermione explained. Molly waved her off.

"Snape was Head of Slytherin dear, he was a master of manipulation, spinning the truth, he was cunning. That's the way they are. You're a naive young girl. He turned your head with flattery, he used you."

"My husband loved me! Don't you dare say that!" Hermione cried. Hot, angry tears were running down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you all are still so predjudice! Many people bled and died in that war to put this in the past! Including us!" Harry retorted. He looked at each stone faced Weasley. His speech was having no effect. In that moment, he realized a truely sad fact. Voldermort may have been defeated, but the beliefs he left behind were alive and well in the wizarding world.

"Let's go Hermione." He said, grabbing their coats.

"Where are you going?" Ginny asked.

"Goodbye." Hermione whispered.

"Bye." Ginny flipped. "And good luck, Harry. Good luck raising that stupid baby of hers. Because that's all she's going to use you for. The brightest witch of her age? She got herself knocked up and Snape was so stupid he got himself killed. You'll be paying for everything, and supporting her fat butt for the rest of your life." She laughed. Sobbing, Hermione ran from the house. Harry watched her go, then looked at Ginny for a long moment.

"I'm just being honest." She shrugged, smirking.

"I would truly be honored to spend the very last sickle I have for her. I love her." And he left without looking back.


	12. Chapter 11

Harry put his arms around Hermione and held her while she cried. Those Weasleys deserved to be hexed to oblivion for what they'd done to her.

"Shh. Shh, now. I'm here." He whispered, smoothing her hair. "You don't want to upset the baby ,do you?"

She shook her head and calmed herself a bit. Harry offered her his handkerchief and she accepted with a half smile. Even with her tear stained cheeks and red eyes, he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, the moonlight reflecting off the soft auburn highlights in her hair.

"It's not true, Harry." She whispered, not meeting his gaze.

"What's not true, Mione?" He asked puzzled. Slightly embarrassed, as though she had been able to hear his thoughts.

"Those things they were saying about me." She answered. "I'm trying to use you Harry. I don't need you to take care of me. Of us."

"I know that Hermione." He smiled.

"What? What are smiling about?" She questioned.

"The fact that someone would actually think that you needed me to take care of you!" He was actually laughing now. "Ron and I would have been killed by second year if it hadn't been for you! Or worse, expelled!" Harry winked at her.

Hermione had to hold her side, she was laughing so hard. Strangers were staring at them as they passed by, which just made Harry and Hermione giggle even more.

They had finally made their made their way to the Three Broomsticks. Harry, knowing Hermione would be hungry, but too embarrassed to admit it, declared her was starving, and steered them inside.

Hermione smiled to herself, she knew he was doing this for her. She looked up at the dark haired boy... man now, beside her. Her troubles with the Weasley's forgotten.

"Harry..." she began. Unable to find the words to thank him. Not only for standing by her tonight, but for everything.

"Yes, Hermione?" He asked. His big green eyes met hers, and suddenly she felt shy. What was that about?

"You would have made it. You're a great wizard Harry, you really are."


	13. Chapter 12

"Hermione Snape." Called a kind faced nurse in Winnie the Pooh scrubs. "The doctor is ready for you now." Since she was more accustomed to muggle doctors. Hermione had chosen to go to a muggle midwife for her prenatal care. Today she would be learning the sex of her little baby and she had asked Harry to come along.

Hermione stepped on the scale with her eyes tightly closed. Harry had to hide his laugh when he seen her peek one eye at the number. She stepped off grumbling under her breath.

"So Mrs. Snape, how have things been since our last visit? Has the morning sickness passed?" Hermione answered all the doctors questions and asked a few of her own.Suddenly the doctor turned to Harry.

"You must be the baby's father." She said with a smile. "I'm so glad you could make it to this visit."

Harry sat back with shock. "Um, no actually.. I'm, uh." He stumbled. Harry looked to Hermione for help explaining.

Hermione looked as shocked as he felt. "Harry is my best friend. He's here for support." She explained finally.

"What a great friend!" She smiled. "Ok, Hermione. Are you ready to go see little Snape?" Hermione jumped up from the table, well, stood up as quick as possible for a woman who could no longer see her toes.

They were led to a dark room with a bed for Hermione to lay on and a large screen, like a tv screen, on the wall. Hermione lifted her shirt and the doctor rubbed her tummy with a warm gel. Suddenly the screen on the wall lit up and there was her beautiful baby. She could see his tiny little nose, hands and feet. So perfect.

"Would you like to hear the heart beat?" The doctor pressed a button on her computer and the sound of a tiny heart beat filled the room. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had never felt such a strong love before. She felt Harry reach over and take her hand. She looked up and saw he had tears in his eyes as well.

"Would you like to know what you're having, Hermione?" The doctor asked. Hermione and Harry had talked for days trying to decide if she wanted to know or be surprised. Finally she had reasoned that it would be easier to shop for the baby if she knew what she was having. Anyway, she couldn't bear the curiosity any longer. She wanted to know!

"Yes." Harry answered, giving her hand a little squeeze. "We would like to know."

"You are having a strong, healthy baby boy Hermione. Congratulations!"

"A boy!" Hermione beamed. "My sweet baby boy!"

Harry leaned down and hugged her. "Congratulations 'Mia!"

The doctor grinned at the pair. What a shame they weren't together. They made such a cute couple.

"I've printed you some pictures to share with the family, have a good day and I'll see you again in a few weeks."

Harry found her in the den later that evening, putting the sonograms in her baby book and shopping for cribs online. She was always planning ahead.

" I can't wait to show you the baby bag I bought! I had his name monogramed on it." She grinned.

"I'd love to see it." He smiled. "Wait, you already have a name picked out?" It took you weeks to decide if you wanted to know the sex or not!"

"I didn't name him." She responded. "Severus did." She held up the baby book and showed him a picture of Severus kissing her still flat tummy.

"I had just found out I was pregnant in this picture. Severus wanted to name it after himself if it was a boy." She explained.

Harry put his arm around her. "He would be very proud Hermione."


	14. Chapter 13

Hermione was in the middle of a open dance floor, the lights were dim. Her long dress softly swept about her feet. It was a gorgeous black dress that fit her just right. The open back was held together with slinky gold chains and her black stilettos had little gold snakes for heels. It was every Slytherin's dream dress. The only sound was a far away tinkling music. She didn't know where she was, but she wasn't afraid either.

"May I have this dance?" Someone whispered in her ear. She smiled and leaned into them. She knew that voice. Smooth and soft, like velvet, but deep and dark enough to send chills down her spine.

"Severus." She turned and hid her face in his neck. He smelled like parchment, cauldron smoke, and amber wood. He smelled like home and she breathed him in.

"Hermione, my darling. I've missed you so much." He whispered, holding her close to him. She kissed his lips, his nose, his chin, everywhere she could reach.

"I've missed you so much." He kissed her hair and she began to cry.

"No Mia, don't cry. We're together now,love." He took her hand and led her the center of the floor.

"But Sev, how? Am I dreaming? Please don't let me be dreaming, if I wake up now, it'll be like losing you all over again." Severus kissed her. "Just dance with me Mia."

And she did.

 _So I'm gonna love you_

 _Like I'm gonna lose you_

 _I'm gonna hold you_

 _Like im saying goodbye_

 _Wherever we're standing_

 _I won't take you for granted._

 _Cause we'll never know when_

 _When we run out of time._

 _Lyrics:Like I'm Gonna Lose You. By Meghan Trainor_


	15. Chapter 14

Hermione bolted up right in bed, panting for breath. She threw the blankets off the bed. It was empty, of course. She had known it would be.

'It was a dream. It was silly to cry over a dream.' She chided herself. Still, she wanted to cry anyway. She buried her face in her pillow and cried for her loss. She cried for her husband, her potions professor, her half blood prince.

"Hermione?" Harry knocked softly on her door. "Hermione, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright." She assured him drying her eyes. Harry sat beside her on the bed, and put his arm around her.

"What ever it is, you can tell me, you know." His sincerity touched her and brought on a fresh bout of tears. She told Harry about the dream, about dancing the night away in his arms. Describing the dress, the ball room, in great detail.

"I could even smell his cologne." Harry rubbed soothing circles on her back, allowing her to cry herself out.

"I suppose it's part of the healing process." Harry suggested. "After the war, I would have strange dreams about my parents, Sirius, and Dobby."

Hermione had dreamed about Severus before, but this one was different.

"And then there's all the stress from the move, all this change." Harry continued.

Harry and Hermione had bid goodbye to the wizarding world; its' secrets, its' painful memories and blood prejudices after that painful night at the Weasley's. It was a decision Hermione had been planning since she and Severus had become a couple. Harry, too had secretly been considering the same thing. Since defeating old no-nose he couldn't even grab a butter beer without camera flashes, questions, or Voldemort supporters throwing threats his way. He had been fighting his whole life. He just wanted to settle down away from the chaos and live his life.. with Mia. So when Hermione had told Harry about a beautiful house she had found in Canada near her parents he had agreed immediately.

"Yeah, that's probably it. I've been so tired lately." She nodded.

"I came to ask if you wanted to pop round to the corner cafe for breakfast." Harry told her, remembering why he had came to her room in the first place.

Hermione's tummy rumbled at the thought of breakfast. The corner cafe served the biggest, fluffiest pancakes with fresh berries and cream. The best part, it was all you can eat.

"You know the way to a girl's heart." She laughed. The blushed realizing what she had said. Harry had heard it too, but politely left so she could get dressed.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

Hermione dressed quickly, but she couldn't find her sandals. Her walk-in closet was meticuloulsy organized, she never lost anything. She scanned the shelves carefully until she reached the last pair on the shelf. She stared, breathless and unmoving. Hermione reached forward with shaking hands, as though it was a pair of cobras, coiled and ready to strike. She carefully picked them up, and turned them over in her hands. They were heavy. They were real. They were just like had dreamed. They were the diamond, snake heels she had worn in her dance with Severus.


	16. Chapter 15

Harry smoothed the damp curls from her brow. She sighed in her sleep, but didn't wake. Hermione had been so brave and strong. How such a tiny frame could have endured such wracking was astounding. Hermione had gone into labor that morning, just as she was getting ready to sit down to her breakfast. Hermione had calmly gathered her hospital bags from the closet by the front door, gone over her checklist twice to assure she didn't forget anything, and then called her doctor and parents. Meanwhile Harry struggled to dress himself, taking two tries to get his pants on right and calling out to Hermione every 30 seconds asking if she was alright.

"Oh Harry, honestly! I'm fine! This baby isn't coming anytime soon. They may even send me home until the labor progresses more." However, baby Snape had other plans and Harry stayed by her side every minute. had held a cool cloth to her daughters head while Harry held her close. It was killing him to see her hurting, he wished a thousand times he could just take away all her pain. A strong pain hit, the worst yet and Hermione had clung to him and cried.

"Shhh, Mia. It's ok, it's almost over." He whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"It is, you're strong Hermione, you can do this." Hermione looked up into his eyes.

"I wish he was here, Harry. I wish Sev was here." Harry's heart sank to his shoes. Severus. She was missing her husband. Of course she was, this was their baby. He felt crushed, but he put his feelings aside and focused on being there for his Mione.

"I know 'Mia. I know you do love, but right now your baby needs you."

held her daughter's hand and watched all of this. This young man with messy black hair obviously cared very much for her daughter. He hadn't left her side since they'd arrived.

Finally the doctor had shoo'd Harry and from the room promising to come fetch them as soon as the baby arrived.

"Take care of her! Take good care of her, I'll be right out in the waiting room if you need me, Hermione! Hermione?" He called over his shoulder.

"Harry!" She screeched.

"I'm going, I'm going!"

Harry paced the small waiting room, it was decorated in pictures of smiling babies held in their daddy's protective arms. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. Could he do this?

came over to Harry placing a steaming hot cup of coffee in the young man's hands.

"How are you holding up?" asked, offering Harry a steaming cup of coffee. Harrynodded his thanks and pondered the question. How was he doing? He was nervous, he had never had a father and didn't know how to be one. He didn't even know how to hold a baby. But then, he wasn't the babies real father, either. Would Hermione even want him to be involved? Would they still be close after the baby arrived. He looked up and met Mr. Granger's eyes, brown eyes, like Hermione's.

"I'm afraid." He said honestly.

met Harry's eye. He didn't know much about this bespectacled boy, but he knew one thing for certain. Harry was in love with his daughter.

"You'll do fine." He said with certainly.

"I don't know how to take of them." Harry confessed.

"You dont have to." answered. "My daughter has always been independant and clever. She doesn't need anyone to take care of her. Just be there for her, just keep loving her." Harry's eyes widened in surprise and his cheeks burned. just smiled knowingly.

"She doesn't feel the same way I'm afraid." Harry shuffled shyly.

Before could respond a nurse called to them.

"You can go in now gentleman." She smiled.

"The baby's here?" Harry asked excitedly. She smiled, nodding.

" delivered a bouncing baby boy at 7:42pm. He's a healthy 8.11 pounds. A big boy."

clapped Harry on the back. " Let's go meet the newest member of the family."

Hermione was propped up against pillows resting when Harry walked in. Her hair fell in damp curls fell about her shoulders. She smiled up at Harry, exhausted, but beaming with pride over the tiny bundle in her arms. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Severus Tobias Snape Jr. My little Toby." Harry was mesmerized. The newest little Snape, Toby, was a pink cheeked little cherub with a wild mane of raven hair and his mothers nose.

"Harry, would you like to hold him?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes, please." He smiled. He sat by her side, and Hermione eased Toby into his arms, showing him how to support the baby's head. Harry was breathless, Toby was so tiny in his strong arms.

"Hi there little fella. I'm so happy to finally meet you." Harry whispered. He ran a finger gently over the spikey hair; it was dark as midnight and feather soft. Little Toby yawned and peeked up at Harry, his eyes were as dark and brooding as the late potions professor's. He cocked one little brow up and complained at his nap being disturbed.

'If he could talk he would of took 10 points from Griffindor.' Harry thought.

"What do you think, Harry?" Hermione smiled. Harry smiled down into her shining eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"He's perfect, Mia. Just like you." Hermione blushed and looked away to smooth an imaginary wrinkle from Toby's blanket.

gave his wife a subtle glance and they left their daughter to have some much needed rest, promising to come visit first thing the next morning. Once out of ear shot he turned to his wife of over twenty years.

"He loves her." He said offering her his arm.

"She loves him too.. but I don't think she knows it yet." smiled, taking his arm with an affectionate squeeze.

"Do you think it could work?" He asked.

"I hope so." She grinned.

Harry settled into the big wooden rocker with Toby. He studied the sleeping infant as he slowly rocked them back and forth. The little guy looked terribly like his father, the little button nose was the only noticable feature he had inherited from his mummy. Still Hermione declared he was 'perfect'. Harry's eyes began to droop, the quiet in the room and the steady rocking was making him drowsy. Maybe it was his sleepy state of mind making him imagine things, or maybe he was dreaming. But he could of sworn he saw a white, silvery otter hop about the nursery. It bounced about Hermione's bed, peeked at the baby snoring softly in Harry's arms then disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

He had to be dreaming he decided finally.

"He's beautiful, Snape, just like her. You'd be proud." He whispered as he fell asleep. Just in case.


	17. Chapter 16

Harry had always been a very light sleeper so it was no surprise he woke easily when Toby began to cry. He yawned loudly and slid out of bed. The clock on his bedside table told him Toby was crying for his 3am bottle. Harry stumbled barefoot down the hall to the nursery. You had to pass through Hermione's bedroom to reach Toby's nursery. Harry eased the door open so as not to wake her. She usually handled all of the baby's feeding's herself, but Harry wanted to help out when he could. The exhausted mum was so buried amongst all the blanket's and pillows he couldn't even see her when he tiptoed by to the nursery. The nursery was a large, light blue room with picture view windows overlooking the back yard gardens. _Little 'Half- Blood' Prince_ theme was what Hermione had lovingly nicknamed it when they had decorated. One wall was lined with shelves of books, stuffed animals and framed pictures of family. The window seat was lined with soft fluffy blue cushions which lifted up to show cubbies full of pillows and blankets. A huge toy box sat in the corner near the changing table and rocking chair. Baby Toby himself slept in a round crib hung with a white lace canopy. Hermione had spent days getting everything just right before he was born, and it was truly fit for a little prince.

Toby was hungrily sucking on his tiny fist when Harry lifted him from the crib.

"Come along, Professor. Let's get you a snack." Harry yawned. Professor, as Harry affectionately  
called him, wrinkled his eye brows and began to wail with new vigor now that he had an attentive audience.

Once downstairs Harry rocked Toby while his bottle warmed on the stove. Hermione insisted on raising her baby the way she was brought up; the muggle way. She liked the closeness it brought to care hands on for her baby. Harry had to agree, it was a bit tiring some days, but there was something special about rocking a little one and feeding them yourself and not relying on a house elf, or magic to do it for you.

Toby ate happily, his black eyes looking up at Harry with interest. He was a very intelligent little fella; always watching and observing. But then again, he had two of the smartest people Harry knew for parents, so that was to be expected. Harry raised the baby onto his shoulder to burp him and he snuggled his little face into Harry's neck for a cuddle.

"Let's get a few more minutes of sleep, what you say Professor?" Harry carried the full and drowsy baby back up the stairs. Just as he was about to ease him into the crib, Harry smelt something. Looking down he could of sworn Toby was smirking.

"You owe me Severus." Harry grumbled grabbing the baby wipes.

"Hermione?" Hermione was in a fog. It was like she was drifting in a state between being awake and asleep.

"Hermione? Wake up, love." Hermione opened her eyes. At first she didn't realize where she was, but that voice was as familiar as her own.

"Severus!" Suddenly the fog lifted. She was in the dungeons at Hogwarts. Severus's dungeons. She ran her hand over the worn leather couch. It was their favorite spot, they would cuddle in front of a roaring fire while he read aloud to her for hours. She would close her eyes, leaning her head against his chest and listen to his deep rumbling voice. They read so many books, but they always came back to her most favorite. A treasured classic from her childhood; _Alice In Wonder Land._ The blue caterpillar was her favorite character, she couldn't contain the giggles when Severus would read it out loud in his bass voice.

"Who _are_ you?" He would tease her before they were married.

"I'm Hermione Snape." She would answer coyly.

"We shall see." He would reply with a wink.

" 'Mia?" Hermione spun to find him standing behind her, arms open bidding her to come to him.

"Sev.." There he stood. His long robes billowing, love shining in his eyes, and his coy smile. Just the way she remembered. But Severus was gone. She wasn't a know it all, but she was no stupid girl.

"Who are you?" She asked untrustingly. Hurt showed in his eyes.

"Hermione, I've missed you." He reached out touched her face. She flinched away. He drew back, watching her closely.

"Hermione, don't be afraid. This is me, darling." He cupped her face in his large hand. His touch was warm. He stroked her cheek lovingly with a calloused thumb. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to lean into his touch. He smelled of cauldron smoke, spearmint toothpaste, and wonderful memoires. She tried to fight it, everything was telling her this wasn't right. But her lonely heart was telling her it felt so right. She allowed him to pull her close and buried her face in his robes, safe and protected, the way she had done so many times during the war. Severus brought her hand to his lips, then kissed her wrist, sending her heart racing. He tilted her chin up and brought his face to hers. Their lips were just a breath apart. She closed her eyes and gave into his kiss. His lips were velvet soft, the stubble on his chin tickling her face.

"Sometime you seem so real, I forget this is all a dream." She whispered, pulling him back down for another kiss. He smiled down at her and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I love you Hermione Granger." He kissed her ear. Hermione tensed and pulled away.

"What now, Mia?" He asked, he was getting irritated.

"Who _are_ you, really?" She asked backing away.

"It's me, Snape!" He shouted back.

"Not hardly." She answered knowingly.


	18. Chapter 17

Hermione swallowed asprin and sipped her coffee. It was strong and made her gag, but she had a long day ahead on very little sleep so she had to do what she had to do.

"Good morning Mrs. everything ready for the book club meeting this morning?" Her assistant, Trisha, greeted. Hermione shook her head and pulled out her organizer.

Hermione ran off her to-do list for the day and they got to work. Owning her own book store; Snape's Stories, kept her very busy, but she loved every minute of it. She had fell in love with the building the minute she laid eyes on it. It was two stories and had been priced at a bargain.

"Should I prepare a cup of coffee for Mr. Potter too? Black with two sugars, that's the way he likes it." Trisha smiled dreamily with a toss of her hair. Hermione rolled her eyes. Trish had a not-so-secret crush on Harry. She didn't know why, but it annoyed her to no end.

"Yes, he will be in later in the morning. And he is perfectly capable of preparing himself a cup of coffee. I should know, I live with him." She smiled sweetly and left Trish standing there with her mouth open, looking like the thirsty fish she was.

Harry was co-owner of the business, working behind the scenes on paper work and book orders. Their store carried the latest best sellers, rare classics, and hosted monthly author book signings and children's story hour. Hermione ran the front; approving display's, supervising the staff and making sure the store was kept immaculately clean just the way she liked it. She was a powerhouse in a pencil skirt and high heels. Together they were making S.S one of the most popular book stores around.

"Good morning boss lady!" Harry smiled. "I thought you might want some breakfast." Harry sat a Delightful Doughnuts bag on her desk. She peeked inside and grinned. A chocolate éclair, her favorite.

"You're the best." She thanked him. She suddenly felt a little guilty about chasing Trish off his trail. Harry was a good man, a truly caring person who deserved to be happy with someone. He hadn't had a serious relationship in years, he was always looking out for other people. Looking out for her. What would she do when he did meet that special person? How would she feel when he married? Suddenly she wasn't very hungry anymore... and she wasn't sure what that meant.

"Did you hear me?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head clearing those dangerous thought. "No, I'm sorry I was lost in thought. What were you saying?" Harry ran a soft thumb over the dark circles under her eyes.

"Have you been sleeping ok? Toby been keeping you up?" He asked concerned.

"I just been having bad dreams. Probably the stress. I'll start going to bed earlier." She smiled to put his mind at ease.

"I was asking if you had seen this." He handed her a author list for their monthly book signing. "I...I.. This has to be a coincidence."

" He said shocked.

"Gabriel Jones, Jessica Brignak, Lucas Thomas... I don't see what you mean." There at the bottom, almost as though it had been added as a joke.

"There's no way this is a coincidence. There's only one person named Draco Malfoy."


	19. Chapter 18

Hermione chuckled to herself. If you had told her a year ago she would be sitting in a cafe enjoying a cappuccino with Draco Malfoy she would have said you were bonkers. If you had told her he would ask her on a date, she would have hexed you.

"So..what do you think?" Harry asked. Hermione was smiling into her cup, she had been doing a lot more giggling than eating.

"About what?" She asked distantly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"About Malfoy! He shows up here of all places and he's suddenly an author?" Something doesn't feel right Mione."

Draco had shown up that morning for his book signing and greeted them with an amazed but cheery smile. After the event where he posed for photos with smiling fans, flashing his trademark smile, he had invited them out for coffee. Over lunch, he explained that he too had left Wizarding Britain in search of a better life, a new start to put the war and the past behind him. His father away in Azkaban, he was free to follow his passion, writing.

"Choices" the title read. "Book number 4 in the Malfoy Manuscripts series. "

"Book number 4?" Hermione ask. "What are numbers 1-3 titled?"

"Always the curious Granger." Malfoy smiled at her over his water glass. His eyes were so blue, like sapphires. He chuckled and she realized he had caught her staring at him. She looked away out the window, down at her plate, anywhere but at him.

"Secrets is book number 1, followed by Plans and Actions books 2 and 3." He answered.

"What is it about?" Harry asked, interested despite himself. He'd been trying to ignore Draco for the most part. For some reason, he just didn't have a good feeling about Draco showing up out of nowhere like this. Hermione excitement over his sleek sports car and driving skills wasn't making things any better.

"It's about a young boy caught between two sides of a war. His father is fighting for one side and he feels obligated to support him and the rest of his family, but his heart is not in it. He wants to support the right side."

"Wow." Hermione breathed. "I'd love to read it sometime." Draco smiled and pulling out his pen quickly scribbled something in the cover and handed it back to her.

"For you." He winked. "I hate to rush, but my agent has booked me for another meet and greet this evening." He gave a roll of bills to the waitress to cover the check, telling her to keep the change.

"Show off," Harry mumbled. "Let's get out of here Mione. Mione?" Hermione opened the cover of her book. "Call me ;) written below that was Draco Malfoy's phone number.


	20. Chapter 19

Toby waved his little arms when he saw Hermione. He was a total momma's boy, and his momma's pride and joy.

"Hey big man!" Hermione smiled, scooping the little boy into her arms. He looked so cute in his little coveralls with Winnie the Pooh on them. Toby held on to the edge of his coloring table and carefully toddled his way over to Hermione. He was nearing his first birthday and had started taking his first wobbly steps a few weeks ago. Babbling his sweet little words Toby let go and grabbed his momma's hands. Hermione snuggled her little baby close, kissing the top of his curly head. He had grown so much in the past few months. His features had really began to fill out. He had his father's eyes, black as coal but alight with curiosity and mischief. His raven ringlets were a delight to every sweet old lady at the supermarket. And the little smirk he gave when he was about to get into some mischief, or when Harry tried to get him to eat his carrots was truly Severus's.

"We had a great day didn't we bubba." smiled. She had started keeping Toby for Hermione when she opened the bookstore. Under the care of his dotting nonna, Toby had become completely spoiled.

"I'm sure!" His momma laughed. "What did you two get up today?"

"Oh not much," answered nonchalantly. "A little coloring, he ate his snack, and then he made the rubber ducks in the bathtub come to life."

"He brought..What?" Hermione squeaked. simply pointed to the bathroom door. With a shaky hand, Hermione turned the handle and peeked inside.

Inside were no less than four living, breathing ducks. The largest of the four flapped his wings and honked at her. Hermione quickly shut the door and leaned against it catching her breath. In her arms, Toby was happily giggling at the funny ducks. Hermione looked down at the little boy in shock.

"Toby Snape! Did you make the duckies in the potty?"

"Quack." Toby pointed to the bathroom.

"Accidental magic at his age?" Hermione asked Harry, who had come rushing in when he heard her scream.

Harry shrugged. "Just be glad it wasn't toy sharks."


	21. Chapter 20

The rumors that Azkaban was vile, filthy, and dangerous were an understatement, to say the least. It was loud with the shrieks of the insane and the tortured. It was putrid from the dirty inmates, the dank wetness and the filth. And worst of all, it was dark. So impossibly dark. Lucius Malfoy didn't even know if it was morning or midnight anymore. Days and time ran together, on and on. So to keep himself sane he had begun counting. He counted his steps from one wall to the other. The cell was 6 feet by 6 feet. It was just tall enough to stand up in without hitting his head and was just long enough he could lie down on his cot to sleep when he was tired. And he was tired. Tired of pacing the five steps from one wall to the other. Five steps. Turn. Five steps. Turn around again. It was maddening. What day was it? What month? Five more steps. Turn. Five more steps. He shouldn't be here. He was Lucius Malfoy; one of the most prestigious pureblood men in the Wizarding World! Five more steps. Turn. Five more steps. He kept pacing. The same five steps. He could count them. He could keep track of them. How long had he been here? How long since he'd seen Narcissa? Sissy. She was so disappointed in him. He'd let her down. He saw it in her eyes. He'd lost her love. She had never come to see him since he got sent here. No one had. Five more steps. Turn. One. two. three. four. five. He replayed it in his mind over and over.

"Lucius Malfoy; Lifetime in Azkaban." He had fought them then. He had cursed them, screamed even. But she hadn't. She had sat there calm, well mannered to a fault. A pureblood woman of high standing through and through. He had screamed for her then.

"Narcissa! Narcissa!" He had pleaded as they laid hands on him, they were dragging him out of the courtroom. To heck with composure, he was headed to Azkaban for life!

"Say something curse you!" She didn't. But when she looked up into his eyes, there were tears. A single tear made it's way down her cheek. He stopped resisting then. Without a word between them, his wife had said everything. She quickly dried her eyes as the press swarmed in then. Cameras flashing in her face, snapping pictures asking for her statement.

Someone was screaming, a long, loud anguished scream and it made his heart hurt. It was him. He stumbled back to his cot. He was tired. Too tired to care about the mold growing on the edges or the smell.

"Lucius." He opened his eyes. Was he dreaming?

"Lucius!" No, he wasn't dreaming? Someone was speaking to him.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" It was too dark to see anyone.

"I'm a friend." The voice was smooth and cold. He didn't recognize.

"A friend?" He scoffed. "All my friends are in this wasteland with me."

"Well seeing as how not a single one of them has been to see you since you arrived, I thought maybe you could use another 'friend'." Lucius scowled. How did this person know that?

"Who are you? I demand you show yourself!" He barked and instantly regretted it.

"Crucio." The voice said softly. He was instantly writhing on the ground in pain. He heard a hiss as his visitor passed through the magical bars of his cell. Whoever this was they were using some dark magic to be able to breach the wards.

"Demands? You're living in a pen of your own waste and you have the bullocks to give me demands?" The pain rose like a dial on a radio

"Please! Haven't I suffered enough?" He gasped. And suddenly it stopped. He lay on the filthy floor struggling to breathe. He was prideful but not stupid. It was time to listen.

"Why have you come?" He asked meekly.

"I came to see where the brave, dangerous, death eaters were today. The ones still alive that is." They answered coldly. "You lost many 'friends' haven't you? Bellatrix, Severus Snape.." Lucius remained quiet. Where was this going?

"Not that anyone is mourning any of their deaths, except Severus that is.. the bravest man that ever lived, they're saying."

"What? Snape a hero?" Lucius was outraged.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" The voice purred. "Snape is a hero. He was working as a double agent for Dumbledore, reporting back all the death eater secrets to the teacher."

"Snape was a weak coward that followed Voldemort to keep the bullies away! And he committed just as many crimes as I or any other death eater! It's a good thing he's dead or I'd kill him myself and then they'd see a real hero!"

It was very quiet then. So quiet that Malfoy wasn't sure if his visitor hadn't left.

"What would you say if I offered you your chance to be a hero?" Malfoy could practically taste the malice in those words and his mouth was watering.

"I'd be most intrigued but Severus is dead already."

"I didn't say, Severus."

Malfoy was on his feet, excitement and revenge making his heart race. Five steps. Turn. Five steps. "He left behind a wife?" He asked excitedly.

"Better. A wife with a tiny, helpless baby. I want you to get me that baby." Lucius was already forming plans in his head. He was getting out of Azkaban and getting revenge on his worst enemy besides Harry Potter himself.

"Where do I find this baby?" He asked greedily.

"The baby is with his mother, Hermione Granger. Now Hermione Snape."

"Snape married a mudblood!" Malfoy gasped in disgust. Not only was Snape a traitor, but he also tainted the whole family bloodline with this baby.

"Just tell me where to find them and I'll be more than happy to do you, and the rest of the Wizarding World the service of disposing of them." He grinned.

"You'll find them in Canada." They answered. "Bring me that baby, and you may do as you please with Granger."

Lucius felt the sharp pulling of the apparition and suddenly he was outside. The bright sunlight was painful after being in the darkness so long. When his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness he squinted up at his companion and was shocked.

"You?" He gasped in disbelief.

A sharp look was all it took to silence him. The crucio curse from earlier was enough to convince him to remain silent and obedient.


End file.
